As is well known, when operating a robot, a pilotless plane, a car and the like from a remote place, an operator coarsely estimates the position of a platform to be operated based on image information that is transmitted from a camera, and operates the platform.
In such a case, since the operator does not exactly recognize a relative position or direction between the platform and a surrounding environment, the platform may frequently collide with a peripheral object or may not move in a desired direction.
In order to prevent such a problem, some systems add a virtual occupation area (an area actually occupied by the platform after a predetermined time) of the platform to the image information or display the virtual occupation area on a monitor, thereby facilitating the operation of a tele-operator. A representative example is to display a virtual occupation area including several reference lines on a rear monitor when a car runs backward.